<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Transit Of The Moon by coldfusion9797</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103383">One Transit Of The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797'>coldfusion9797</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Regrets of Legolas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Loneliness, M/M, Regret, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both lonely and full of regret, Boromir and Legolas find solace in one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Regrets of Legolas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Transit Of The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a while ago because I couldn't really find any Boromir/Legolas fic. It's set at the end of Fellowship, and is based on a mix of the books and the movies. Like I imagine Sean Bean as Boromir, but with his colouring from the book, so grey eyes and dark hair. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Legolas ever spoke to Boromir, it was to tell him that he was wrong. Fiercely loyal to Aragorn, the elf had pointed out that he should have more respect for the king-in-waiting. He recalled that meeting now, as he sat by the banks of the Anduin, months into the journey that had begun with that council. The way Legolas had stood proud and defiant, eyes full of fire. Beautiful in his anger, undeniably and arrestingly so. Both then and now.</p>
<p>Sitting alone, Boromir stoked the fire, staring into the flames as he sat lost in thought. Recollections about the lovely and mysterious elf he'd found himself in the company of, filling his mind's eye.</p>
<p>After that, when the Fellowship had formed and they'd set out on their quest, it hadn't come as much of a surprise that Legolas was a gifted warrior. His skill with bow and blade was masterful, and Boromir admired him greatly for it. He wielded those weapons with the elegance of a dancer, drawing from steel and string a flawless song of death. There was however another side to him, a subtle perceptiveness, not entirely a trait he associated with elves, for while he knew them to be clever and wise, Boromir had never known them to be kind or overly considerate of those outside their own ilk. With Legolas that wasn't so, he cared for the dwarf and the hobbits, and certainly for Aragorn. His grief for the wizard had been plain also. Boromir wondered if that devotion could ever extend to himself.</p>
<p>There were no warning sounds to alert him to the elf's presence, he was just suddenly there, seated next to Boromir, staring thoughtfully into the dancing flames.</p>
<p>"You might warn a man," Boromir joked to hide his startlement.</p>
<p>"I have offended you?" Legolas asked, blue eyes full of concern. It was not altogether like the calm demeanour Boromir usually associated with the stoic elf.</p>
<p>"No. No, not at all," Boromir assured, not wanting him to leave so soon.</p>
<p>"Good," Legolas returned, relaxing a little.</p>
<p>They lapsed into silence again, Boromir stealing glances at the elf's perfect profile, soaking in every fine detail of his beautiful face. He found himself irresistibly drawn to the elf and wanted to do more than just look. He wanted to <em>touch</em>. To <em>taste</em>.</p>
<p>"You will not do anything you shouldn't?" The elf's words were so quiet that Boromir could not be sure he'd even heard them. He cleared his throat nervously. Was it possible the elf could read his thoughts?</p>
<p>"I'm sorry?"</p>
<p>"I know what it is," Legolas continued in the same soft voice. "To try to live up to a father's impossible expectations..."</p>
<p>This was a turn in the conversation that Boromir had certainly not expected but found was not unwelcome. It was better than the alternative, than Legolas discovering what impure thoughts the man harboured towards him. He seized the opportunity to divulge some of what had been weighing upon his mind.</p>
<p>"I cannot help but wonder if one was strong enough, and their conviction true enough, that they could wield the Ring to their advantage."</p>
<p>For a moment Boromir thought he saw fear flicker across the elf's features, but it may have been a trick of the firelight, for when the elf turned to him it was determination on his beautiful face.</p>
<p>"You heard what Aragorn said, the Ring answers to Sauron alone."</p>
<p>"Are you so sure? I cannot return to Gondor empty handed. My father will expect something to have come from the council and a hopeless plan to destroy our greatest weapon will not appease him."</p>
<p>"I trust Aragorn without question. It would be unwise for you to not do the same."</p>
<p>Boromir did not think he had a choice where the Ring was concerned, he could not knowingly deliver the weapon of the enemy into his very hands, but Legolas was clearly firm in his own conviction, so he turned the conversation elsewhere and hoped that the elf would take it to mean that he agreed.</p>
<p>"Tell me about your father," said Boromir.</p>
<p>The elf fixed melancholy blue eyes on him.</p>
<p>"My father... He is a proud and resolute king and I used to believe his word was law, that all he said was right. And then we disagreed."</p>
<p>"Regarding what?"</p>
<p>Legolas turned his gaze towards the flames, the barest hint of a smile fell upon his lips. It was not a joyful one, but a cold and bitter thing.</p>
<p>"Love of all things. Doomed and impossible love."</p>
<p>"He did not approve of your choice?" Boromir knew that pain all too well.</p>
<p>"No," Legolas said, looking him in the eye once more. "But the quarrel was about a friend. About her complete disregard for the customs of our people. She fell in love with a dwarf, you see."</p>
<p>"An elf-maiden and a dwarrow?" Boromir echoed in disbelief. He had never heard of such a thing.</p>
<p>"Yes. She was so lovely, with her silken skin and flaming red hair. Fierce and skilled in battle. Too passionate perhaps. And he... He loved her very much."</p>
<p>Legolas spoke as though the two were lost now.</p>
<p>"And you loved her?"</p>
<p>The elf did not answer, turning back to contemplate the flames instead. With the unspoken admittance, a feeble hope withered in Boromir. For a moment he'd thought that maybe the elf also harboured something of his forbidden desire, but it was clear from his sadness that he had loved this maiden.</p>
<p>"What happened to them?" Boromir asked.</p>
<p>"He was killed in battle and she faded from grief. She went west."</p>
<p>"I am sorry."</p>
<p>Legolas nodded and drew in a deep breath, as though reminding himself of his strength.</p>
<p>"Pain is inevitable in a long life. In the end, when it's all you have left, it is a comfort. A reminder that feeling anything at all is still possible."</p>
<p>Boromir was silent as he mulled over that terribly sad thought. Though he couldn't help but doubt Legolas' words a little, he obviously felt something towards Aragorn to follow him on this quest so devotedly.</p>
<p>"What of your father?" Legolas asked. "Did he send you halfway across the earth or did you choose to come?"</p>
<p>"He sent me, though gladly I did go." Leaving Faramir to face the wrath of their father alone was his only reservation. "I was to find a way to hold back the tide of Mordor, but that I fear, may be impossible. Do you really feel nothing but pain?"</p>
<p>"I am content with a constant companion."</p>
<p>"Do you never wish to feel something other?"</p>
<p>"Such things are all behind me now."</p>
<p>Looking upon the beautiful elf, that seemed both impossible and too heartbreaking to believe. Boromir reached out and rested his hand on the elf's knee. Tentatively, he raised his eyes.</p>
<p>"Would you let me try to make it different?"</p>
<p>Surrounded by darkness, illuminated only by the dying firelight, Legolas stared back at him searchingly. Boromir knew if he waited for an elf to think things through he might die of old age before a decision was reached, so he leaned in slowly, waiting for a sign to tell him to stop, and when it did not come he pressed his lips to those of the silvery elf. Legolas' lips were soft and warm and full of magic and Boromir kissed them the way they deserved, with care and reverence.</p>
<p>"Yes," Legolas breathed against his mouth. "Yes, I think I will." He stood and took up Boromir's hand, coaxing the man to follow him, away from the eyes and ears of the others, to a place where the moss was soft and the moonlight shined brightly.</p>
<p>When they reached the glade Legolas had in mind, he turned on the man.</p>
<p>"One night you understand, is all I can give."</p>
<p>Boromir understood, there were bigger things at play here, the quest came before all else, one stolen night was more than he had really believed he would have, and so he agreed.</p>
<p>"And gladly I will take it."</p>
<p>He slowly reached up to caress the elf's pale cheek, and kissed his mouth, again feeling the passion between them grow as Legolas threaded lithe arms around his neck and let his supple body melt against Boromir's own.</p>
<p>Through layers of fabric Boromir could feel, or imagined he could, the lithe body of the elf and decided there were too many clothes between them. He reached for his belt, but Legolas was faster, his skilled elven hands making short work of buckles, knots and buttons. Shedding their garments awakened a visceral need.</p>
<p>"Let me see you," said Boromir, pulling the elf's tunic off to reveal the pale expanse of his naked chest, decorated with two delicate buds. Boromir dipped his head and sealed his mouth over one, causing the elf to gasp with pleasure as the man's tongue and teeth played over the sensitive flesh. Under his attentions, the elf yielded, letting Boromir stir his passions.</p>
<p>Boromir savoured every touch, every glide of his palm across soft flesh, every brush of his lips over silken skin. He had never been granted access to such a glorious and beautiful thing.</p>
<p>Lifting his head to gaze upon the elf's enchanting face, looking into his eyes, Boromir saw Legolas' pupils were wide, turning his usually pale eyes dark with want. Boromir steadied him against the shining trunk of a silver tree, then kneeled before him to investigate the mystery of a cloth-covered bulge.</p>
<p>There was no path of hair from his navel downwards and when he eased the leggings down, he saw the same was true of the elf's privates. A glistening, smooth sword of flesh stood rigid before him, which Boromir took into his mouth and sucked. The elf tasted sweet as Boromir rolled his tongue over the tip of the organ, like sugared velvet was the flesh that filled his mouth. Legolas thrust forward, burying himself to the to the hilt in the cavern of Gondorian's mouth. The elf was not so large to make it uncomfortable, but Boromir stayed him with strong hands on his hips so that he could regulate the rhythm. He bobbed his head and rolled his tongue until Legolas cried out above him and hot, sweet syrup poured down his throat.</p>
<p>Legolas stood quivering against the tree until Boromir pulled him down onto the grass and held him close.</p>
<p>"You are the sweetest-" Boromir began but Legolas silenced him with a finger over his lips, and then he was on his back in the cool grass, being kissed, hotly and desperately by the naked elf. He returned the kiss with equal fervour until Legolas was pulling his mouth away and trying to tell him something.</p>
<p>"One transit of the moon is but the blink of an eye..."</p>
<p>There was no time to question his meaning as Legolas pushed the man back again and got rid of the rest of his garments. Clamping his slender fingers around Boromir's wrists, Legolas pressed them down into the grass above his head and then he was kissing him again. The elf was positioned in such a way that Boromir could feel his hardening cock against his own. He pressed up, trying to relieve the growing pressure and then sudden Legolas had moved down and was using his mouth there. He administered a few wet strokes with his tongue and then just as quickly, his lips were next to Boromir's ear, his breath hot and his words hotter still.</p>
<p>"Fill me with your seed."</p>
<p>Boromir scrambled up to see Legolas waiting on all fours, gazing back over his shoulder at him, unbound silver hair spilling around his face. Boromir knelt behind him, holding his hips, running his thumbs over the elf's smooth buttocks. This picture was the most glorious sight he had ever seen.</p>
<p>"You're ready?"</p>
<p>"Yes," the elf purred.</p>
<p>Boromir pushed forward, breaching the elf's entrance, sheathing his length inside him. He took a moment to breathe, not wanting this to be over before it began. When he was sure he could hold on, he pulled back, the elf keening beneath him as he began to find a steady rhythm.</p>
<p>It was pure pleasure, the sensation heightened because he knew he was penetrating something sacred.</p>
<p>Legolas was a free and wanton lover, moaning loudly and clawing at the ground like an animal. Boromir felt his control slipping and knew he was close to the edge too. He wanted to lean forward and bite down but could not bring himself to mar such flawless flesh, settling instead for biting his own lip until he tasted the coppery tang of blood.</p>
<p>Legolas' moans grew louder until one long drawn out sound filled the air and his passage tightened around Boromir's length. Then his rhythm faltered as he exploded inside the elf, racked by waves of pleasure, before collapsing spent over him.</p>
<p>Boromir lay panting, the sound of blood rushing in his ears, as Legolas drew away and gathered up his clothing.</p>
<p>When he began to pull them on Boromir knew that he was leaving and that he did not want him to go.</p>
<p>"Wait," he called, hastily pulling his own undergarments on.</p>
<p>The elf turned to him, unreadable once more.</p>
<p>There were so many things Boromir wanted to say, about how satisfied he felt and how glorious Legolas was, but the words caught in his throat because nothing he could say would do justice to Legolas' loveliness or the experience they had just shared.</p>
<p>Legolas stepped forward and spoke for him.</p>
<p>"Be true to your word." Then he pressed a soft kiss to Boromir's cheek and walked away, leaving the man to watch as he silently disappeared into the darkness. And as Boromir watched the elf go, he knew he was doomed. One night could not be the end of it. One night was but a beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>